


mothman vs scrappy's ass ft. kratos

by olli_aid



Category: God of War (Video Games), Scooby Doo - All Media Types, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Crack, I was forced to write this, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Sex, dont leik dont read uwuuwu, i dont know who kratos is, like. thats what happens guys theres sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olli_aid/pseuds/olli_aid
Summary: there are no words to describe this monstrosity.





	mothman vs scrappy's ass ft. kratos

**Author's Note:**

> god held me at gunpoint and forced me to write this.

Scrappy Doo was walking around in West Virgina at night. He had just been dumped by his bf Kratos and he was very sad. He felt the tears rolling down his fuzzy cheeks when he thought of how Kratos would fuck his sweet little ass.  
All of a sudden, the night got a lot darker. He looks up, and sees- MOTHMAN?!  
“Hi scrap, “ mothman says huskily.  
“H-hi Mothman,” scrappey stutters, his dick groing hard. He’d always had a crush on the moth, but he didn’t want any one to know.  
[A/N: gies theres a sexy scene comin up so b careful >.< ill put a note when itz overzzz]  
Mothman swwops down to the ground in fornt ogf scarpie, and scrapy can see mothmans humongous cock. He thinks of how that would feel in his asss and whines a doggy whine.  
“Im going to fuck you, SCrappy doo,” mothma says secductively, and bends scrap over on the pvament. Scrappi lets him do this, aching for some dick. Just as he feels the gigantic penis enter his tiney hole, he hears a loud grunt acorrs the street. Was that- oh no- t was KRATOS!!  
“RAHGGHGHGRRR” Kratos yells. “WHAT ARE YE DOIN WITH ME SCRAPPY” He stumbles over and shoves his own cok in mothmans loose asshole. Now they were having big gay threesomez sexxy times!!!! Kratos was so forceful that mothman actualy died!!  
[AN: okie gyes itz overzzzzzzzz uwuuwuuwu]  
“I love u scarpey” Kraptos says.  
“B-but ithoguth you hated mee :(“ scrappy whined.  
Kratso kissed scrapey on the lips sweetly. “Now we should ge t rid of htis body huh”  
“Yeah,,,”  
They buried manmoth in the local symmetry and then kratos had scraps doggy babeys uwu htye lived happy ever aftr

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @killer-kiing


End file.
